Mr Frosty and spankings
by Guitarband16
Summary: Mr. Frosty learns a new punishment... Spanking


One day in the ice lands, a man named Trevor was looking for the notorious mister Frosty, not just to see but to do, 'other things' to. Mr. Frosty was throwing ice blocks around without a care in the world, seeming to be his happy usual self, but that was to be expected by this walrus. trevor saw this and smirked, he saw this is a perfect opprotunity to do the thing he wanted to do, and that was to spank Mr. Frosty. trevor decided to mess with him first and went to him, Tsking him. "Throwing cubes are we, Naughty Mr. Frosty, looks like im gonna need to spank him for naughtyness." Trevor said, playfully stern. Mr. Frosty, a bit nervous, began taking steps away from trevor, thinking the man was seriously gonna punish him. Trevor had full intentions on spanking the fat butt and getting it over his lap, so he went at Mr. Frosty. Mr. Frosty ran from Trevor, who just gave chase. trevor decided to mess around more. "Oh avoiding punishment now eh? you're gonna be over my lap for a LONG time now buddy." Trevor took Mr. Frosty by the back of the overalls and sat on one of the cubes, bendy the giant walrus over his lap. Trevor pat his butt with a smirk and got near his ear "you're in for it now." he said playfully. Trevor than began to spank him, a bit firm, but not to hard. Mr. Frosty blushed as he was spanked, but noticed it wasn't to hard like he exptect. Trevor smirked as he kept spanking, watching his fat ass bounce within the overalls. Mr. Frosty even moaned softly as he was spanked, feeling his large butt being warmed up. "get up and remove your overalls." Trevor said still playfully stern. Mr. Frosty stood and began unclipping his overalls, slowly of course because he wasn't looking forward to a hard spanking, but he also decided to tease Trevor just a little bit. Mr. Frosty let them fall and went back over Trevors lap, his ass clad with a pair of light blue briefs the streched a bit as he bent over, fitting right onto his ass, making it a great target for Trevor. Trevor smirked and continued spanking, firmer and harder than earlier. Mr. Frosty yelped and moaned as his big ass bounced still under the briefs, even if they were tight, they still were good to make an ass jiggle under a spanking. trevor knew that Mr. Frosty was teasing him earlier so he was gonna teach him a quick lesson, and began spanking with hard and rapid smacks, making the Walrus yelp louder. "thats for teasing me during punishment." Trevor smirked, he loved being a playfully strict person if this is what he got out of Mr. Frosty. Trevor grabbed the waistband of the briefs and yanked them down and off of the walrus, making his usually light blue fur blush a nice red. Mr. Frosty moaned as the cool air hit his bright red buttocks. Trevor pat his butt a little, making it jiggle as it waited anxiously for Trevors palm to continue the 'punishment.' Trevor wasted no time and began spanking the red cheeks, faster, harder and Firmer than before. Mr. Frosty gasped and panted, yelping and grunting as his butt was heated fast. Trevor enjoyed the few of the jiggling buttcheeks as they quivered under Trevors hard hand. Mr. Frosty moaned louder and louder as he waited for Trevor to finish. Trevor raised his knee and got the undercurves of the large ass. Trevor decided he has had enough 'punishment' and stood him up, patting the warm cheeks as he did, making Mr. Frosty blush. -later- Later in the day, trevor had a marvelous idea, more of a attempt to get Mr. Frosty over his knee again for another spanking to his big butt. Trevor went to him with a smile holding a paintcan behind his back. "Hey Mr. Frosty, I ha a great idea for something we can do to pass the time, how bout reenacting a scene from a clock I saw at someone's work shop?" Trevor asked him, hoping he'd say yes. Mr. Frosty nodded, wanting to know more. Trevor began explaining that Mr. Frost will be holding a Paintcan while bent over his lap, getting spanked over his overalls, then they are removed and he is spanked on his undies then bare butt. Mr. Frosty was reluctant but agreed to trevors ideas, knowing he didn't have a choice either way. Trevor gave him the can and sat on a nearby stool, signalling him over. Mr. Frosty stood by Trevors side and waited for him to start. Trevor grabbed his arm and had him over his lap quickly. Trevor got him situated and even pat the big butt a little, enjoying the view of the spanked position. Soon Mr. Frosty was getting his big butt slapped firmly with Trevor say things like 'naughty boy.' or 'bad boy.' Mr. Frosty gave out playful 'yelps.' 'ouch.' or 'whaa.' with ever slap to his butt. Trevor rather enjoyed putting creatures with large butts over his knee, because spanking them is and always will be fun to him. Trevor reached and undid the overalls, removing them from the walrus' body quickly, revealing his light blue briefs, which were tight over his butt, showing all the outline curves and even into his crack a bit. Trevor smirked and slapped harder, getting Moans and yelps from him. Fake 'whaaa, Whaaa, Whaaa.' came out with ever firm slap to Mr. Frostys' large, plumb buttocks. Trevor still taunted by treating him like a naughty little boy. Trevor was anxious to get to the bare butt and grabbed the undies then yanked them down and off his large body. Trevor kept spanking Mr. Frosty with hard slaps, making him moan and yelp. Only in a shirt and shoes, Mr. Frosty was completely vulnerable to a bare butt spanking from Trevor. This just made Trevor spank with glee since he had one of the most spankable creatures over his lap. Mr. Frostys' large butt jiggled with each slap, making Trevor enjoy it a lot more than before. After his butt was crimson, Trevor stood frosty up in front of him. 


End file.
